Consummation Of Our Love
by Glorious Burden
Summary: A little time after the marriage of Yuto and Haruka, both lovers at last can intimately express their deep love to another, something they didn't do before. Takes place after the Finale OVA's conclusion. Lemon ahead, so be warned. R&R, no flames.


**Consummation Of Our Love**

_This is my first fic for 2013, though I'm not sure if this is a good start since this anime don't seem to get much attention compared to other animes around or in the FF archives. I've been a bit of a hiatus since I wanna rest my mind, but now I feel it's time for me to make a new fic and now do an anime that I really like, and it could be something you may not expect me doing. I like this anime cos it appears that Yuto and Haruka seems to be cutest, loveliest and best couple I've ever seen around topples even one of my most favorite (and a classic) couple, Syaoran and Sakura in my list! They are just so lovely together and I really like this anime, which I was compelling myself that I'd make one._

_I guess it looks like there doesn't seem to be much attention for this anime in fanfiction, but hopefully you guys can take notice of it. This is a wonderful romantic-comedy anime with great touches of the otaku culture in it, something we can all have attachment to, but I feel that it's underrated. Also I gotta say there seems to be no lemon of one of my most favorite couples here, so I chose to make one. There could be those who thinks that this is unlikely for them and being involved in such, but they do this because I feel they wanna express and experience their deep love for one another, nothing wrong with that._

_I hope this gets licensed one day cos I wanna know what's it like hearing it in dub. But for now, when you're reading this, I could attempt to imagine what the English voices would be. I could say Blake Shepard would be Yuto and Emily Neves be Haruka. If you think you got better VAs for these lovely couple, then you can say that in the review. Now don't go and instantly say English voices suck; their acting is really not that bad. It's sad and frustrating that people often shun dubs._

_As for this, I hope you get to like this since is another lemon fic I'll be doing, a new anime to try, no less, and I'm with my usual writing style ^^ If there are writing errors or whatever, pardon me for that. Of course, pls no flames. Hope you get to R&R as well._

_This takes place after the ending of the Haruka Nogizaka's Secret Finale OVA, so its potential there could be spoilers ahead, especially on one small but major fact here. So I guess I'd say both a bit of spoiler warning and lemon. So be aware and be warned firsthand. Also allow me to be creative here and write what I wanna create. Now I hope you enjoy this one!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka Nogizaka's Secret/Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu._

* * *

Yuto Ayase and Haruka Nogizaka, now perhaps called Haruka Ayase, are finally married to one another, even though they're (probably) finished their high school and they're in their late teen age. However their love for one another is incredibly deep and strong, as her parents have seen and realized. At last, these 2 lovebirds are now going to live their lives and eternally as lovers.

Yuto and Haruka returns to his home from their honeymoon. The couple has yet to actually get a home of their own, so for now (or for a few years) they'll live here.

"Is it alright living in here for quite a while, Haruka?" Yuto asks to his newly wife, since knowing her rich background. "It's all fine with me, Yuto, I don't mind living in here. Everything is fine as long as you're here with me," Haruka replies, hugging his right arm lovingly and with a bright smile. Yuto nodded and they enter the front door. They are greeted by Ruko, who's as usual being lazy and drinking. After a little while, the couple head towards Yuto's room, putting down all their stuff in there to settle in.

Later after dinner, Yuto was going to clean up until Haruka insists on doing it all herself, explaining that a good wife gets to do this kind of deed from hearing from both Japanese traditions and anime. "This is something what a Yamato Nadeshiko as I've heard about. I feel I can be one, especially doing it for the one I love," Haruka implies to Yuto, making him blush red. Yuto then lets her do it as she wishes it.

Then later, after spending time watching TV with his love, both of them decided it's time to rest for the night. Both were aware they get to spend their first night in the Ayase's home as husband and wife, though they had been sleeping on the same bed together on their honeymoon. Both of them head to Yuto's room and get dressed for the night.

Meanwhile Haruka is in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. There has been a feeling deep inside her that wants to do something to Yuto. It has been a long time coming that she wants to do this with Yuto, and she sort of felt like when one is in heat. "I have always wanted to do this with Yuto for a very long time. Certain couples do this, so I could do it too," Haruka said to herself, thinking of a certain genre in anime doing this in a more romantic setting and those in fanfiction. "Alright, I'm gonna do it tonight."

Haruka then comes to Yuto, closes and locks the door behind her, and he sees her wearing her usual pajamas. However he notices her upper section is unbuttoned and he can see her cleavage, making him blush slightly. Haruka walks to him gently and sits to his right. Yuto instinctively puts his right arm around his young wife. "Shall we sleep?" Yuto asked and Haruka looks up to him. The lights are turned off and only the moon's light shines through the windows from the slightly open curtains, allowing it's brilliance to illuminate his room.

"Umm Yuto, can we do something?" she asks, and Yuto notices her cheeks burning and is puzzled. "There is something we could've done on our honeymoon, but we had other fun things to do. There are couples who have done this and...I've been wanting to do it with you for a long time," she said to him. "Haruka, do you mean...?" Yuto figures out what she could mean from what she said and from things she's referring to.

"Yuto..." Haruka feels a shot of confidence in her, she closes her eyes, puts her lips up towards his lips and give him a romantic kiss. This is something both of them were extremely familiar with as they've done this numerous times since their marriage around a month ago. Her hand takes his left hand and places it on her breast, then she pushes him down to let him lie down. Resting comfortably on the big pillow suited for both of them, Haruka kisses him feverishly. His eyes remain open, wanting to see what Haruka is feeling at the moment and what she's doing.

Haruka pulls herself from the kiss and looks down at him, their faces flustered after them kissing feverishly and passionately like they've done before. Before they got married, they hardly kiss each other, especially due to interference from others and the circumstances around them. Since after their marriage, they've been kissing numerous times to "make up" for the past few years of them unable to do that.

Yuto's free right hand goes to her back to hold her while Haruka's left hand goes around his neck to hold on it. She then leans down to passionately kiss him once more. Yuto's left hand gropes her breast, enabling her to moan in the kiss. Their tongues dance together and sharing one another's spit. Haruka presses her body more into her beloved, always wanting and loving the warmth and feeling of her beloved Yuto.

Both then pull out, running out of air from their kissing session. Haruka figures that now would be the time for them to make love. "Yuto, shall we make love?" Haruka asked daringly. "You sure about this? You know there'll be no reverse to this," Yuto asked.

"Yes I am sure, my decision is final. I've always wanted to this with you Yuto, for a very long time," Haruka stated, though being bold to say this, she still blushes deeply from this.

"Well, me too...for quite a while, I admit," Yuto said, also blushing deeply. "Really? Then we have the same feeling and desire for this," Haruka agreed.

"But I admit I'm not sure if we are ready to have a child yet," Yuto give a little warning. Truth be told, they are still not yet in their 20's and they feel they're not yet ready for parenting just yet. "I know, but I've taken birth control for these occasions. That way, we can make love to each other without concerns about pregnancy. I want us to make love to one another when we feel like it while practicing safe sex," Haruka said to him while her right hand caresses his cheeks lovingly.

"Ok, I understand," Yuto is pleased at this fact, knowing the prospect of making love to his wife multiple times as they couldn't be able to this before.

"Of course, let's not make it known to anybody that I've gotten birth pills and us making love on some nights," Haruka says to him with a cute look.

"Of course, this will be our secret," Yuto says, winking at her as they share only these kinds of personal matters and interests together.

"Yes!" Haruka beams at him in response. The lovers look at each other in the eye, seeing the glittering love for one another as they have seen in each other usually. Haruka begins straddling him and kisses him again, their tongues dancing and lips locking. It has been passionate before, but it gradually becomes intense. They then kiss hungrily at one another, spilling a lot of their spit in each other. Haruka begins pressing and rubbing her body against Yuto and he can feel her breasts rubbing on his chest.

Feeling that her clothes are in the way, Haruka figures it's time for this first step into their love making. That prospect of having to do it for real makes her nervous yet exciting about it. She parts from him and her hands go towards the buttons of her upper night dress. Haruka unbuttons her shirt, slowly as she is nervous in doing this for real. When she finishes unbuttoning the last, her hands gently goes up to her chest, right where her cleavage is and slowly opens it. Haruka takes off her shirt, goes past her shoulder, slowly as she first revealed her bare shoulders, and then opens it and discards it at the side without a care. Yuto looks at her whole exposed chest, her not wearing a bra. Haruka is doing her best not to be embarrassed under his gaze nor cover herself as she wants to see what she is. This is something she'll show only to him.

Now for the first time, Yuto can see Haruka half naked in full explicit view. Yuto took in a breath and his eyes widen as he marvels at her whole body, seeing how beautiful and even cute she can be. Yuto can only stare at her naked body, her skin shining beautifully from the light of the moon. Haruka is blushing deep shaded red with Yuto gazing at her exposed. Her breasts are quite very lovely and still be bountiful without being too big in size that makes her lovely.

"Haruka..." he calls quietly while still looking at her chest. "Umm yes?" Haruka was thinking he may not like what he saw and is hoping for a good reply. "You look beautiful and cute," he said to her. His simple words describes very much of the angelic features that makes up Haruka. "Oh Yuto..." Haruka is touched by what he said and give him the warmest smile she'd ever given anyone, her eyes glitter with affections with the moon's light help illuminate it beautifully. She brings him in to embrace him lovingly for this, relaxing in his warmth.

She kisses him again, making Haruka moan in the kiss by his warmth. Later she lets go of the kiss and gently lift off his shirt; Yuto raises his arms to help her along. She notices his average chest, caresses it and unconsciously licks her lips; he may not be like those muscled guys, but it's all acceptable for Haruka. Her soft hands touch him as they roam around his chest gently. Yuto quietly gasps, feeling her soft touch that leaves a scorching sensation on him, his arousal starting to rise.

She then puts her arms around him, putting Yuto in her embrace while slightly down on him. Their chests made contact with each other and her breasts squished against him. Haruka moans a bit from the feeling of her chest against his and she likes this feeling. They're back for another round of heated kissing as Haruka places her hands on his shoulders to deepen the kiss. Haruka presses herself more to Yuto, using her tongue to beg for entry, which Yuto grants, and explores his mouth. Yuto's cheeks grow in deeper red shades at the feeling of her chest against his. She then lowers Yuto onto his back, his head resting on the comfy pillow, lays herself on top of him and continue to kiss him passionately, her straddling him. She can feel his erection poking through his pants and into her.

Haruka moans into Yuto's mouth as she feels his hands move up her body and onto her back as he gently strokes it as he could feel Haruka sucking on his tongue playfully. She pulls back from the kiss and leaves a trail of saliva between them as she's still on top of Yuto and looks down at him with another one of her warmest and lovely smiles that Yuto could see that she has only pure love in her eyes as she looks at him. The light of the moon helps make her smile and her eyes become more beautiful and Yuto becomes entranced by it.

Haruka lowers herself, places her hands on his cheeks and kiss him passionately with all the love she felt. They seem to can't get enough of kissing each other multiple times in a row; Mika had theorized they love each other so dearly, they might even kiss each other nearly a hundred times in a day. When the air in them is lessened, they break the kiss and they are panting slightly. Haruka's hands then take his hands and put them onto her hips, silently telling him to take down her pajama pants. Yuto understood what she's saying and pushes down her pants down to her thighs. Haruka straightens her legs, helps it be taken off her and throws at the foot of his bed.

Yuto can see for the first time Haruka almost naked in full clear sight, her white string panties being her only article of clothing left on her, and it's something sexy she wore for this. His eyes widen as he's in awe at her full body, seeing how beautiful and cute she can be. She couldn't blush any more red, but still smiles cutely for him.

"Yuto..." Haruka muttered as she puts her hands behind his head and gives him more deep kisses. Haruka again pushes Yuto down, kissing him for all it's worth. Yuto can feel her breasts being deliberately pressed against his chest. Haruka begins to rub her chest against his in return to let her breasts scrape against his while both are still kissing each other deeply. Haruka moaned inside his mouth and puts her arms on his back to hug on to him more. He kisses her until both are out of breaths.

Haruka once more looked at him with all the love she could muster in her eyes. Then she stands up and began to remove her panties. Yuto's eyes widen as he felt his heart beat rapidly and blood rushing to his cheeks as he witness Haruka removes the last clothing and sits back down to straddle on his waist. Haruka felt embarrassed but did not resist it as she wants only Yuto to see her in this. Her skin glows from the moon's light that shines forth from the window and Yuto can't help but to gaze upon his beloved angelic lover.

Haruka smiles at how Yuto was excited about seeing her body. She reaches for his hands and places them on her breasts. Yuto's face fluster greatly as he feels her soft breasts on his hands as he never felt anything this soft before and he loves the feeling of it. "Oh Yuto..." Haruka moans his name sweetly and erotically from his touch.

She then move his hand along with hers in a rotating motion as Haruka closes her eyes as she took in the pleasure her entire body is feeling from making Yuto's hands do to her breasts. She moan from the sensation of his touch, her voice resonate throughout his room as music to Yuto's ears. "Yuto, you can touch and grope me as much as you like. Don't be shy about this, it's ok," she said to him with a reassuring smile on her and Yuto nods. She then let go of his hands and let him continue his grope on them, which Yuto does.

Yuto decides to do a few different things on her breasts, his mind slowly clouded by desire for her. He pushes against her breasts as if pushing her up, with Haruka responds by pushing back. He pushes again and she pushes back, her breasts squash his hands and her pushing against them. Haruka moans more, loving this feeling. Both of Yuto's thumbs make work on her nipples, grazing and gently pinching them, making Haruka moan slightly loud in an intense bliss she's experiencing. She arches her back, wanting to push more of her bosoms into his touch. Loving to hear her sweet moans and her ecstatic face, Yuto goes on massaging her breasts while moving her nipples in between his fingers. Haruka gives sweet moans to encourage him to go on.

Later Yuto's hands go to her back to pull her to him, then he flips her around so he can now be above her. Yuto looks down at the beautifully naked Haruka. Her face is flustered yet she still gives him a very lovely smile at him. In her eyes shines her deep love for him, made more beautiful by the light of the moon. Yuto looks elsewhere at her body, can't resist looking at her wonderful breasts. He scans her entire naked beauty before him, with Haruka still smiling at him that he likes her body, though she does feel embarrassed under his gaze.

Haruka pulls him down by his neck and give him more passionate kisses, their tongues swirl against each other. Yuto can feel her breasts pressing against his chest; Haruka unknowingly pressing her chest against his. Yuto begins to rub his chest against hers to let her breasts scrape against his while both are still kissing each other deeply. Haruka moans inside his mouth and puts her arms on his back to hug on to him more. He kisses her until both are out of breaths.

He goes down kissing her neck, his right hand made its way to her left breast and gently squeezes it, careful not be too hard. Yuto squeeze in more, making her moan over and over. "How're you feeling?" he ask to his beloved. "Yes...it feels good..." Haruka softly replies, her tone gives a sign she wants it. Complying to her, Yuto decides to kick it up and becomes bolder in his moves as he massages both of her mounds softly in circular rotations, causing her to moans to be louder. "Oh Yuto...keep going..." she moans into the air, encouraging him on as she's being pleasured by his treatment.

His thumbs instinctively play with her nipples until they're erect. After a while Yuto lowers his face, kissing her breasts gently, then goes to suck and lick her left breast and while stimulating the right. A few minutes later, Yuto switch places and applies the same actions, making Haruka moan sweetly and encourages her beloved to keep on going as she's helpless under him and that she loves what he's doing to her. Yuto grows bolder as he puts his face in her cleavage, licking and kissing its valley, enjoying the sounds Haruka sings out. Haruka's hands pull his neck and arches her to back to push more of it into him.

After a while of fondling and licking her bosoms, Yuto goes back up to see Haruka panting cutely. Haruka puts her arms by his back, looking up into her beloved's eyes. Yuto again glances down at her seemingly beautiful and angelic body. Wanting to take things further, Haruka takes Yuto's right and place them to her thighs, and he gets what she means. "Yuto, it's ok. You can do whatever you want to me, and I am yours tonight," Haruka reassures to her love, giving him a sweet smile.

"Are you gonna be fine with that?" he asks, feeling a bit uncertain.

"Yes. Don't be shy, my love. Whatever you're gonna do, you can do so and I can help you in that."

Yuto can tell she wants more, that she's enjoying this and starting to become horny. This is something he doesn't see in Haruka before, and this is something she'll show only to him when it's just them. His right hand travels down her lower hips and goes near her entrance. Yuto psyches himself for this, for this is something done in those hentai animes; he has never done this to a girl ever.

He goes back up to see her flushed face. Haruka nods at him. Complying to her as well as to his inner desires, he inserts two fingers in, Haruka cries out at his fingers' intrusion in surprise and joy as this is a sensation she hasn't experienced as she only seen it through hentais in secret. Yuto opens her two-folds, giving intense sensations on Haruka. Yuto's fingers move back and forth till they're coated with her juices; he does this while watching her faces as she enjoys this. One her hands went down to pull his fingers in, wanting him to go deeper.

His thumb stimulates her clitoris while his index and middle finger slides inside her hole; Haruka continues to moan very loud at his fingers stimulation as he starts to get the hang of doing this. "Ahh! Yuto! Oh! Yuto!" she moans louder, pleasurably tortured by his moves and she's liking it. Yuto does enjoy hearing out her pleasurable and cute cries. Yuto continued his actions till he decides to insert 3 of his fingers in.

Yuto's left hand goes to her right breast and begins to fondle with it, attempting to make it more ecstatic for her. His actions made Haruka moan and cry his name very loud. Yuto's 3 fingers play inside her clitoris, his instinct guiding him. Yuto continues his treatment until the pressure is rising; Haruka can feel it as her moans get higher in pitch and steadily louder. He then goes slowly until he stops, removes his fingers from her, and psyches himself to lick his hand to taste her. 'A bit salty, but nice and sweet in a way...' he thought.

Haruka cutely complains about Yuto leaving her and she looks at him with a cute plea that Yuto couldn't resist. Yuto feels his pants restrict his boner and it's becoming bothersome. His hands go to unbutton his bands, until a pair of amorous hands halts them. "Let me do it for you," Haruka said as she gladly takes down his pants, with Yuto helping her remove it to kick it off like it's useless, leaving him in his gray boxers.

'Oh my, it's big and it's for real,' Haruka sees his erection, blushing every madly seeing this certain male part, knowing how he is aroused and wanting her. Her hands went to play with it, making Yuto grunt from her touch. Yuto blushes at Haruka staring at it as she sees it for real for the first time. Both of their faces are bloody crimson. Yuto then pushes her down to the bed as both stare into their eyes again.

Yuto brings his body closer to her, their full naked bodies make contact with one another for the first time. The sensation make them gasp from the immediate contact, then relax from the warm touch and a wonderful sensation. His arousal gets higher as he can feel her breasts pressing against his chest. Their arms wrap around their bodies, both embrace each other tightly as they want to feel each other more. Their bodies press so much, they can feel a slight feeling in their chests of each other's heartbeats.

"Haruka..."

"Yuto..."

She brings him down and brings her face up to take his lips to let them have another passionate and heated kiss. just let their passions lose as they embrace tightly one another, feeling their bare upper bodies against one another, while they're in a kissing frenzy; both are hungry for one another and it shows they love and want each other very much, perhaps more than what they can measure. Their deep, tremendous passion and burning, intense love is evident and done in a physical manner and play.

Still kissing, Yuto moves up and down to let her squished breasts rub against his while one of his hands caress her thighs and hips. Haruka's left hand holds his neck to deepen the kiss and pushes herself more into him, wanting to feel more of his warmth and love. They broke the kiss for air, then take their lips again for more rounds. Yuto's left hand goes down to grope her right breast. Haruka moans within the kiss as their tongues swirl and dance within, her right hand go to his hand to make sure it's stays there and help it more. Meanwhile their other hands hold one another and are intertwined in a passionate lover's way.

They repeat the process of breaking the kiss for air then kiss deeply again. Being in such a passionate state, they are hungry and desiring one another. During their kiss, they press and rub their bodies against each other as much as they can. They roll around in his bed as they're lost in their love. Haruka can feel his boner poking at her and it makes her feel good but wants to desire him more. After a while, they separate, a trail of saliva is left between their mouths and Haruka licks it away. Again they look into each other, holding each other dearly and hands intertwine.

Their heated desire has reached this high and Haruka feels she can't wait further and a certain time is now right for her to be taken. Haruka spreads her legs and indicating to Yuto to get inside her. "Yuto, please let's now make love. I want you to take me, and I want to become yours. Yuto, I love you so much..." she said to him.

"Haruka, I love you too. But are you ready for this? You know it'll hurt badly, based on what we know," Yuto replies to her. Haruka nods with finality and with seriousness in her.

"Yuto, take my virginity, my first to you. My body is yours and I'll become yours forever."

"Alright. But will you be alright?"

"I know it too well, but I know you're here with me,"

With that made final, Yuto prepares himself for entry, positioning his tip at her entry area, knowing too well this is his first with a girl of his life. Yuto slowly goes inside her, making Haruka let out short and sharp breaths. He pushes himself slowly, slightly pass the entrance until he feels that he reaches her hymen. Yuto looks at her eyes, looking for any sign of what she feels. Haruka gives a nod to him. Yuto complies, takes a breath in, and he gently pushes forward more, feeling her hymen broken before him. Her virginity is now forever his and both know it.

Haruka feels happy that Yuto has taken hers, however the next moment she knew was the incredibly sharp pain within her vagina. She winces made a high-pitched cry, with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 'So what they say that is hurts for the first time is true. But I gotta endure it for Yuto,' Haruka thought.

"You alright, Haruka?" he asks in worry, seeing his beloved in a little agony. "Y...yes...just stay still for a while, and don't worry. I'll be a strong girl," Haruka answers with a reassuring smile to him, her tone a bit ragged from the pain. Haruka tries to gather the strength to endure this for a short while, all for her love of Yuto.

Yuto doesn't move for some minutes, letting her get used to his size and being connected for the first time in their lives. He tries to comfort her as much as he can, going down to kiss her a little, kiss her neck and playing with her breasts. Haruka can only hold on to him, holding him closer to her.

After a while, the pain Haruka was feeling subsides and feels relaxed. "Yuto, I'm feeling ok now. Let us now be one," Haruka says to him and starts to move against him as the pain slowly converts into a blissful sensation that's increasing. "Alright. We've known each other for 3 years. Now shall we learn each other physically and intimately?" Yuto asks to her. They have indeed known each other for 3 years, knowing each other inside and out, and in many aspects. Now for the first time, they'll get to know one another by intimate contact, one with their bodies made as one. "Yes, let's know each other physically and intimately," Haruka says, smiling at him and holding out her arms, happily welcoming it.

Yuto pumps in her slowly, but slowly increases speed. Both can feel an immense wave of pleasure in them and it gets only better with each thrust. His movements begins to pick up speed, her moans are increasing in volume. Haruka begins to wrap her legs tighter on his hips, attempting to make and help him go deeper. Yuto can feel the ecstasy rising as her walls sort of massages his manhood as he goes in and out.

This delightful bliss continues to become more intense. "Ahh! Haaa!" Haruka moans louder until its audible enough to sound throughout his room. Yuto might be worried that Ruko and Yukari might hear them making love, but he recalls them being passed out on the floor below them and are probably still dozing off.

She places her hands on his back and neck, holding on to him dearly. Yuto drives harder yet not too forceful into her as her moans encourages him. The friction they're feeling is delicious and ecstatic, their bodies feel each other's warmth and sensation. Yuto holds her tight as he thrust in and out continuously. With the pleasure mounting, Haruka's moans become louder and growing in pitch, and Yuto hears them that are like music to his ears. He takes a glimpse down at Haruka, her expression says she's enjoying it and wants him to keep going, with her singing out her pleasurable moans and cries.

"Oh Yuto..." she holds her head up high and moan in pleasure, being in bliss by his touch. "Haruka..." Yuto moans, feeling the ecstasy he'd never felt before. Her moans increases volume as Yuto becomes a little bolder and going deeper, hitting her g-spot every time. Haruka places her hands on his head and neck, holding on to him dearly. She revels in feeling her skin against his; Haruka feels hot pleasure coursing through, a feeling she never before felt, and she likes it. 'Feels like heaven...I'm happy I do this with Yuto.'

Haruka's head sinks back into the pillow, her legs pulling him in and also pushing herself up to meet him. She bucks harder, trying to meet his thrusts every time. Though being new at this, it doesn't take long for her to pick up to match his rhythm, slowly becoming skillful at this. Haruka's buckings and Yuto's thrust meet headlong in a rhythmic physical move. The friction they feel and their bodies rubbing and pressing against one another is just a delicious feeling. His posture is also good, him able to let her breasts grind against his chest.

Haruka then pulls him for a deep kiss, their tongues dancing and duels each other while trading each other's spit. She wrapped her legs tighter, needing him to go more into her. Both moan in the kiss as the lovers taste each other's saliva once more, and Haruka takes a liking to what Yuto tastes. Haruka's hands enfold his head and neck tightens as she clings on him and also pressing her body more into him as Yuto's thrusts intensifies and with force.

They break their kiss some minutes later when the pleasure just intensifies more and they need air. "Ahhh! Yuto!" Haruka screamed out when they broke their kiss. His speed and pace steadily increase, already sending the two of them to this Nirvana feeling. To get in harder, he puts his feet at the foot of his floor bed and uses it as a leverage to have the momentum, becoming skillful despite instinct seems to help him in this.

Yuto's deep grunts and Haruka's shrilling moans fills the room with this ecstatic duet from each thrust Yuto makes. "Oh Yuto, so much of you...inside me...ah...your warmth, melting me...ah!" Haruka says incoherent stuff from her mind in bliss. She keeps on thrusting back to meet him, with both in sync of their rhythm. Both held each other tight, going in for this amazing experience they're taking pleasure in. Haruka presses her chest harder into his, wanting to push more of her fine breasts into him to give her love a wonderful feeling of it. Haruka's hardened nipples were able to scrape along his fine chest.

When both sense nearing their release, their thrusts were wild; his thrusts doing deep penetrations. "Haruka, can you feel it? I can feel it coming!" Yuto warns her of the impending release. "Haaah! Don't hold back, my love. Release it all in me! Aaaah!" Haruka lightly screams to him as she holds her love tight as she's like holding on. Her legs put him in a firm vice which he won't get out of. Her walls clamp down tightly on his length, giving him a great feeling of being in her. Then, unable to hold back and a last thrust into each other, they climax into one another for the first time.

"HARUKA!" Yuto grunts deeply as he reaches his peak.

"YUTO!" Haruka cries out in the moment of her reaching that ecstatic release.

Their honeys spilled to one another. At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the small convulsions of their wonderful release. They now feel what it feels like to be one and do those adult stuff as what's seen in those pervy animes that Haruka can be guilty of looking at in secret. Their bodies stiffen a bit from their release, then afterwards as they calm themselves, Yuto slumps down at Haruka. She holds him dearly, lovingly cradling his head in her cleavage. The late-teen husband and wife are resting to catch back their breaths and energy.

"You were amazing Yuto, that was great," Haruka compliments to her love.

"Yeah, so were you Haruka," Yuto compliments her in return.

"Making love to one another, it is really amazing. Now I know what those couples in love feel like, and I'm happy I did it with you."

"I agree. It's really a wonderful experience."

It was an amazing ride, but she wasn't done yet. It felt like a great ride like no other, Haruka would like for another round to do. She turns Yuto around, letting her be on top. "Haruka?" Yuto questions what she's doing next. Haruka looks down at Yuto, admiring his body glistening with sweat and his own masculinity, and smiles lovingly down at him. The moon's light shines on her face, and Yuto thinks for a moment an angel must be on him.

"Yuto, you have pleasured me. Now let it be my turn to pleasure you. I want to make you feel good, satisfy you and if need be, pleasure you and fulfill your desires, my love," Haruka says gently. She straddles him and gets inside him again, feeling going to her walls again, making Haruka emitting a sweet moan. "A-a-a-a-ah!"

Yuto also grunts in ecstasy, feeling her engulfing him. Haruka begins going up and down on him, also movong her hips in an erotic circling motion as she rides him at her pace, going slow at first and steadily the speed increases. Yuto's hands grabs her hips, helping her go more into him. He can see her breasts shaking to and fro constantly, her nipples stiffen from the pleasure they're in. He can also see some sweat dispersing from her breasts as they seem to bounce off from them like a springboard. He can see them like they're tiny bits of sparkling light thanks to the moon's rays that highlights them.

Haruka notice him looking at her breasts as she too can feel them bouncing around. "You can touch my breasts if you want," Haruka said in an erotic tone which Yuto finds alluring, as she is overwhelmed in this intense love. For a little while, Yuto's hands hold her hips as he continues to watch her breasts jiggle violently around as she's going a little wild from the pleasure both are feeling. Yuto looks at her face, her eyes closed and mouth open as she constantly moans and cries from the pleasure. "Ah...ahh…Yuto...haaaaa...Yuto..." Haruka moans out incoherently.

Feeling the urge to grope her breasts, his hands go up from her hips to them. Haruka's hands hold them in place as she pushes against them. Yuto pushes her up on her breasts and Haruka pushes back in return, doing what they did before to further his touch on them. Yuto gropes her breasts and his thumbs play with her hardened nipples, with Haruka helping him. Haruka's hands then let go and Yuto's hands continue to hold them.

After a short while, Yuto sits up to take her left breast into his mouth, sucking and licking it, his desire for her overwhelms him. "Haaa! Yuto!" Haruka is in such a great state of intense pleasure, arching her back a little to push it more. Haruka wraps her arms around him as he continues what he's doing to her breasts. In her ecstatic face, Haruka looks down onto Yuto and smiles, knowing that he's enjoying himself. Later Yuto goes up and kiss her with Haruka kissing back and again go into a tongue duel.

Both then sense they were going closer to the edge again. Having an idea, Haruka pushes Yuto down to his bed and she positions herself in a squating position, her knees pointed up, her hands on his waist for support. "Aah! Yuto! Ah!" she goes up and down on him wildly, feeling that what she's doing gets him to go deep and hit her g-spot. Yuto looks at her and can hardly believe Haruka is has this side to her; he figures that this another side of her is something that's only between them. Haruka feels only pure pleasure and Yuto can see such pleasure in her face. She's like become this wild girl hungry for sex as she desires him greatly.

"Haruka, I-I'm about...to..." Yuto groans as he feels his peak getting closer. This only make Haruka quickens her movements, going up and down and circling her hips against him wildly and fervently, over and over impaling herself in a romantic and a bit lustful manner. "Me...too...Aahh..." she moans in response as her own peak is nearing too. Haruka does all the strength she can muster into her thrusts. It now comes a moment away as her g-spot gets touched once again.

"Yuto...let it all out in me!"

"HARUKA!"

"YUTO!"

Haruka gave a shrilling pleasurable scream as the lovers orgasm together. Haruka's body mildly convulses from her orgasm and collapses herself unto Yuto's chest. Yuto brings her in for another kiss and Haruka happily kisses back as they let their bodies rest for a while of their blissful climax. Both hold each other tight and dearly like the eternal lovers they are, Haruka pressing herself and her breasts against him and Yuto loves that sensation.

Long after their bodies have rested, they then run out of air and had to pull out from their passionate kiss, leaving yet another saliva trail between them and it disappears soon after. "You were great Haruka, I never knew you had it in you," Yuto compliments to his young wife, stroking her head. "I never it either, but I expressed my deep love for you and I hope I gave you a great time," Haruka smiles in response, gently caressing his cheek.

The lovers are satisfied from their pleasurable experience and them finally get to express their love in this manner, but they've become tired as they're sort of spent for the night of love making. "Shall we sleep Haruka? I'm getting tired," Yuto said. "Sure, I'm tired too," Haruka beamed at him tiredly and yawns soon after.

Yuto pulls the blankets up to shield them from the cold and his arms secure his precious Haruka as if protecting from anyone attempting to steal her away from him. Haruka lies to his right side and snuggles as closely and affectionately to him as possible, her arms wrap around him, also securing him as if from anyone trying to take the love of her life away.

"Yuto?" "Yes, Haruka?" Yuto looks down and Haruka brings her lips to him again, giving him another passionate good night kiss. Their tongues dance for a while like silent moonlight tango before they're out of air. They pull out, their eyes shine with undeniable love.

"Good night, my Haruka."

"Sweet dreams, my Yuto."

These words were said from their honeymoon in different ways, but though it's common and routine for them to hear it, it's alright for them to do that. Haruka's right hand takes hold of left hand, letting be intertwined together and their bodies close together so they feel their warmth as they both fall asleep with dreams of them together and possibly their future.

Later, the morning light shines on Yuto's room. Yuto's eyes open ajar. He can hear the birds singing and the warmth of his love on him. As his sight regains focus, he then sees the breasts of Haruka before him. "Huh, what?" Yuto wakes up blushing slightly, turns his head up and sees Haruka, already woken up, smiling brightly down on him.

"Good morning, my beloved Yuto," Haruka greets him sweetly, which has almost become common and usual but lovely for Yuto. "Sweet mornings too, my beloved Haruka," Yuto greets back to her. He rubs his eyes clear so he can feel he's awakened and get more focus. He looks down at Haruka looking so beautiful on her naked body, with the morning sun shining on her along with her radiant smile.

"So Haruka, last night was...really...we've actually done it," Yuto said, rewinding in his mind about their first time making love. "Yes, it was amazing and a great, unforgettable moment for us," Haruka said, blushing as she too rewinds in her mind about that. "But Yuto..." Haruka then takes a hold of Yuto's hand. "What is it, Haruka?"

Haruka sits up, takes hold of Yuto's cheeks and kisses him passionately. Yuto feels that this is a repeat of what they did last night that Haruka wants to experience again. He's proven correct as Haruka wraps her arms around him, pulls him down to lie back to his bed and press her breasts into him. Yuto kisses back, tongues dancing together so very fluidly, and holds Haruka closer to him. 'What a way to start the day with this,' Yuto thought.

They break off, panting softly but their urges burning as it was last night. "Umm Yuto, shall we make love once more? I want to feel your love again," Haruka blushes as she asks. Yuto can see the cute plea in her eyes as well as the expression of desire on her face that he can hardly pass up. "Sure, anything for you," Yuto nods.

Yuto gets on top of her and both begin to kiss each other passionately and heatedly to get things started. Their tongues had a fun battle against one another, trading saliva as they do. They then become aroused enough that they're ready. Yuto sits up on the bed while Haruka straddles him, her arms wrap around his neck securely.

"Hold on, you ready for this? Do you still have safety for this?" Yuto regards to her about the effects of birth control might have been worn off by now, and he's worried. "Don't worry, I can take some later when down for breakfast. Mika recommended it as a precaution advice," Haruka winks to him. "I see. Well, let's get to it before my sister and possibly anyone would find out and spoil this," Yuto says and Haruka nods.

Haruka slid into him and she moans in pleasure of having him inside her. Haruka slowly goes in and out of him in an erotic manner, which predictably builds speed and momentum. Haruka's breasts are right in front of Yuto's face and he can't help but to take the right one into his mouth while his free right hand gropes, massages and plays with the left. Haruka presses her chest more into him, loving the feeling of what he's doing to her breasts as much as he enjoys doing this.

After a while and running short of air, Yuto pulls himself out from her bosom, though Haruka feels slight disappoint that he has parted. "Do you feel good, my love?" Haruka asks. "Yes, I do Haruka," Yuto replied, feeling the hot wave of delight Sun is giving him. "Oh Yuto, you feeling good also makes me feel good."

Yuto keeps on pumping into her, doing his best to go in rhythm of her. Haruka is lost her in her love making to Yuto, enjoying every second of it. Both hold each other tight, bodies pressed as tight as they can as Haruka goes in and out. "Aahhh, oohhhh, Yuto," Haruka moans excessively and can be heard throughout the room.

However Yuto catches something in his eye. He can hear footsteps passing outside his door. Whoever it maybe, whether it's Ruko or possibly someone else, someone might know what they're doing from Haruka's moans and his groans. "Haruka, when you're gonna reach your peak, kiss me as deep as you can," Yuto advices to her. "Yes, I will," Haruka replies.

Her g-spot keeps on being smooched by his manhood, her walls constrict around it. The pleasure keeps on getting intense but they're doing what they can to minimize their moans and groans. Haruka wraps her legs tighter around his waist. Haruka bucks against Yuto more, eager to experience its feeling one more time. Her moans became rapid and ragged, her walls begins to tighten around his rod. Yuto pumped in her faster and more force applied to his efforts.

Both now sense they were going over the edge again. Knowing what to do and not needing any words to be spoken, they lock their lips tightly and kiss as passionately, heatedly and intense as possible when they reach their heavenly release. They let out their screams into their mouths, stifling their sounds of ecstatic orgasm. Their hips are soaked from their honey, their white fluids mixing together as one. They hold each other very tight when their bodies experience this heavenly release, and still after calming down to recover.

They then release from their locking kiss when they're out of breath in them. Both are worn out and they slump down to his bed panting, resting their heads on his comfortable pillows. They become worn-out, catching back their breaths and are very sweaty. Haruka cradles Yuto dearly, sweetly and lovingly close to her cleavage. "How are you Yuto? Did I satisfy you?" she ask him sweetly. "I feel great, and that was another great experience, so it is satisfactory," Yuto replies. This makes Haruka happy hearing that and smiles at him lovingly. "I'm happy to hear that you're satisfied."

"Haruka..." Yuto mutters. "Oh Yuto..." Haruka said softly. After regaining their air, Yuto goes up to her to kiss her lips once more and Haruka happily responds to his kiss. After deprived of air minutes later, Yuto breaks the passionate kiss and once more look at Haruka's lovely being. The sun's light glistens on her naked form from the sweat, making her look stunningly beautiful like she's an angel maiden that's meant only for him. They rest for a short while, to let them recover their energies, while holding one another, their hands interlock.

After a while, the young lovers start getting up to begin their day. 'I hope no one knows what we're doing,' Yuto thoughts and being reminded of this, looks at his sheet. "Oh gosh, they might know what we're doing from this!" Yuto said. "No worries, as your loving wife and to keep this secret between us, I'll clean this one," Haruka reassures to her love.

"Thanks Haruka, I'm glad to have you as my wife," Yuto smiles at her.

"And I'm happy to have you as my husband that I'll spend together forever," Haruka replies, also smiling at him.

"Shall we begin our day?"

"Yes, my love."

The two lovers begin dressing up and hold their hands together as they begin their usual day in the early age of their lives as happily married husband and wife.

**END**

* * *

_Finally this is done, it took me some time to actually work and finish on this. I dunno how you may react to this, but please don't be negative on this cos they're such a sweet couple, one of the best I've ever seen, at least what I feel about them as I've mentioned before. Also I dunno if you're able to see this seeing that there's not much of it nor this section in the FF archives get much attention. I dunno if this is a good first fic for this year, but I felt that this is what I wanna do as I always do things from what I wanna do and at my pace._

_This chapter is done, but there is another that I wanna do in this. There'll be another chapter to this, and a last one. The next chapter is something that you may find unlikely or think that they'll be OOC, that you'll be thinking or saying "how could you make them do this" cos they'll be doing something erotic and kinky. However, as ridiculous as it sounds, I got a strange vision about them doing this, most especially Haruka on how else or how far she can express her love further on Yuto._

_You know, there are things that I know or the fact that people can do unlikely things that nobody knows or what they don't want them to know behind closed doors, within their privacy, that they at times can only express something or a personality that nobody else to a particular someone they trust or love deeply. I feel that in this, it fits with the concept of showing a secret to only that person, which fits with this anime and fits this lovely couple._

_For that next chapter, which you have to be patient cos I wanna do other things, take my time and do things at my pace, I hope you won't be negative on it cos this is my creativity and I do what I feel like doing, but still I hope you get to like it. But for now, I hope you enjoy this one. No flames please and hopefully you'll R&R. That'll be all for now, I'll work on another fanfiction (back to my Highschool DxD fic I guess) and hopefully I'll see you soon or you get to see another of my work soon!_


End file.
